Creepypasta Collections
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: I'm writing a collection of Total Drama creepypastas, so yeah. Next up- a remake of Slenderman. Enjoy it, review please!
1. Blood In Her Hair

Hi! Some of you may not know this, but I'm a huge fan of creepypasta stories. They're so cool and creepy, especially Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and the Seedeater. Anyway, I'm kind of off track, so let's get to the story. This'll be a series of Total Drama creepypastas, all oneshots I wrote myself. I like to call this first one "Blood in Her Hair," and it's about Zoey. I don't mean to make anyone upset or mad by writing this way about Zoey, okay? Try to enjoy the story!

Zoey silently walked through the night, avoiding being seen and moving around wherever she could to see innocent people walking by on the streets. This had become her life, this constant sneaking around and making people scared.

She hadn't always been this way. Zoey had once been a happy, normal teenager. She was an only child, and was raised with love by her parents. At least, she thought. One night after visting her friend Cameron, Zoey heard her mother and father's voices come from the kitchen. Luckily, they hadn't heard or seen her. Zoey was easily able to peek into the kitchen and hear everything.

"Why can't we have another child? We only have Zoey." Her mother's voice stood out clear as day, confusing Zoey. She thought her mother and father loved her, and it sounded like they were trying to replace her.

"We've tried, okay? And Zoey goes off to college in two more years." Zoey's father supportively put his arm around his wife, trying to calm her down.

"She hasn't applied to any schools. We'll be stuck with her, and you know it!"

That was enough for Zoey. She had been so blind, and hadn't seen the fact that she wasn't wanted or needed around the house. Zoey felt a mixture of confusion, hate, sadness, and anger bulld up inside her. Without thinking, she ran to her room and sat on her bed.

"I should have known, what do I do now?" Zoey angrily pulled at her long blond hair, which she'd been growing for a few months. Apparently, it would make her look prettier (that was what her mother had told her, anyway). "Know what?"

Zoey's frown/glare turned into a viciously evil smile, and she went straight for a pair of scissors from her desk drawer. "I'll show you, Mom and Dad. Nobody messes with Zoey anymore."

Zoey cut her hair until it only went down to where her neck was. Sometimes, when Zoey got mad or upset, she'd turn into 'Commando Zoey,' and become ruthless, constantly angry, and never take sympathy on anyone or anything. She'd do things that were almost crazy for normal Zoey to do. Like cut her hair.

"No." Zoey looked at herself in the mirror she kept on her dresser, then at the area of the floor covered in blond hair. "This isn't enough."

Zoey viciously tossed the mirror onto her bed, which was red with pink hearts. Then, it came to her. The perfect way to show she was in charge now.

Zoey smirked evilly, laughing in a way that matched her smirk. From now on, she was Commando Zoey. From now on, she was her own person. Nobody would tell her what to do, not anymore.

Zoey's idea was to put hair dye in her hair, and make her hair a color that told people, "Stay away." For a while, she was looking up colors when she saw the pefect color. Blood red.

While Zoey would never do anything to hurt herself, Commando Zoey was different. Being a part of Zoey, Zoey knew everything about her other side. Commando Zoey was ruthless, and would do anything to show people she wasn't a pushover like original Zoey.

Commando Zoey instantly walked downstairs again, where she saw her mother. This was the moment when she showed nobody messed with her. "Mom."

"Zoey! Are you okay? What happened to your hair?" Zoey's mother pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight. "Let me help you."

Zoey instinctively pulled away, shooting daggers at her mother. If looks could kill, Zoey would be a murderer. Registering the shocked look on her mother's face, Zoey smirked. "Nobody hugs me!"

"But Zoey, you always loved my hugs! When you were little, and you still do!"

"No, not anymore. Excuse me." Zoey purposely pushed her mother away from her, and ran into the kitchen. As she did, she said things to herself that sounded like "Ha, not funny." "Does she think she's fooling anyone?"

Zoey reached into the cabinet where her mother and father kept their knives. Zoey would be known as long as possible by doing this. "Let's see your reaction to this."

Zoey knew perfectly well that her mother could possibly still be standing in the doorway to the kitchen. But she didn't care, Zoey wanted people to see that she wasn't a pushover. Once again, she heard her parent's voices. This time, it was coming from the living room.

"Something's wrong with Zoey."

"What now?"

"I hugged her, and she got defensive about it."

"Do you know why?"

"No. But maybe this way, she'll get out of the way faster. I have to say, she can be impossible sometimes."

"I know, but you won't have to live with her forever."

Zoey had to stop herself from going in there and yelling. She slipped up to her room, and collected her 'hair dye.' It started with one small cut, then another. Zoey didn't once complain or cry. Eventually, she held a old shampoo bottle full of blood.

"Now let's dye." Zoey entered the bathroom, dyed her hair with the blood, and left with dark/light red hair that was also uneven. She looked like a devil. "This is more like it."

Zoey decided to show her 'loving family' her new look. When she did, there weren't any reactions. All her parents could do was look in fear.

"Zoey? What happened to your hair?" Her mother paused. "And why does it smell like blood in here?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard what you said, and how you don't want me around. I'll give you your wish, but there's a small price to pay. Don't worry, this won't take long."

Zoey came right at them with the already bloodied knife. All anyone could hear were screams, then silence. By the time someone showed up, Zoey had disappeared.

Now, she walked the night. Free, nowhere to go. Sure, she was wanted- but she was never caught. Zoey had been living like this for years, all because of her parent's hate for her.

I hope you liked it, sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Zoey's one of my favorites, and I almost thought I couldn't write something like this about her. Still, I tried. For the next story, I'm thinking of one called "Volcano's Curse," and it's almost an extended ending to World Tour. Bye!


	2. Slenderjandro

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! You're all so awesome! Shoutouts go to-

Power Master Story Writer- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Creaturemaster- I wasn't thinking about that type of story, awesome idea! In fact, that idea is this story!

Bluejamathons- Thanks for reviewing, you're so awesome! And I think a story about Mike would be awesome! Don't worry, you'd get full credit. ;)

The dude who sucks- I love your idea! I guess awesome people think alike, huh? Anyway, if you have any other ideas, feel free to suggest them!

EvilAngel666- Sure, if you see her, go ahead! ;)

Thanks to Creaturemaster for suggesting this! Now, the title will be changed, but it's still your idea! I hope you like this story!

Bandages around his face, burnt skin. Being burnt by lava was definitely not in his plans. But Alejandro knew who to blame for that- Chris. Chris had been the one to make the final World Tour challenge on a volcano. Only Chris could come up with that.

But that wasn't the worst part. Being rejected on national TV wasn't, either, although it came close. The worst part was that his face was all burnt up. He was almost like Justin now- obsessing about how his looks were messed up. Now, Alejandro had white bandages all over his face. Not only did it ruin his looks, it made it nearly impossible to see.

His face wasn't just messed up. It was completely burnt off. He could never forget the pain that he'd felt when the lava was all over him. There was no way Alejandro could forget how hot it was, and how it felt painful right away.

That was why he'd planned on keeping the bandages all over his face. Without a face, he was nobody. And that was what he needed. A face. But where would he get one?

Then the idea came. He'd just look around at night for faces that he take and use if he felt like it. Sometimes, he'd just collect them if they were the faces of his enemies. Alejandro knew what he had to do.

He was planning this for hours during the day. What he was planning? Whose faces to steal first. His first victim would obviously be Chris. Then, other people he hated. Knwoing how Chris could be, he'd force the whole Total Drama cast to stay on the show a while longer. That was the perfect way to do it. Like he'd said on the show- "If you want to find a theif, follow his money. If you want to find Chris, follow the things he likes to put in challenges."

When it was night, Alejandro snuck out and found that he was still on the island. The island he'd been burnt on, of course. And right near him was a Total Drama boat with Chris's face on it. The whole cast was right there, even the ones that hadn't competed since season one. Things were working out just the way he planned them to.

Al easily found his way on, since it wasn't too far away from the shore and he was a good swimmer. Nobody saw him, and that would just make it more fun.

He knew he wanted revenge on the whole cast, but there were some people he couldn't possibly take the face of. Duncan, who'd been almost a friend to him. Heather, who he'd fallen in love with. And the others.

Never mind that, he'd just avoid them. It wouldn't be too hard. So he carefully snuck out to where Chris and Chef were on the boat. They were sitting in chairs and relaxing, which made his plan easier. When Chef was sleeping, he started to approach Chris with a knife in his hand. When he got there, he made a small cut on Chris's face and from there, took off his face.

Now that he'd done that, he needed a place to put the face. Alejandro figured that out too, he put the face in a small cooler on the ship that was empty and filled with ice. There, Chris's face would freeze into an ice block. When he did that, he'd make people slide off the boat on them like he had. He was getting his revenge on everyone he hated.

Next up, Owen. Owen had always been one of the people Alejandro couldn't stand. He went right for him, and ignored his screams and put his face with Chris's. Who else did he hate- nearly everyone. The whole night was filled with screams and soon the cooler was full of everyone's faces. As many faces he'd stolen, some people had been lucky enough to be tossed over the edge of the ship instead.

He ended up being known as Slenderjandro by the end of the night. That was all because of Sierra, who'd decided to say, "Hey, he looks like Slenderman!" Everyone already knew who he was.

After the faces were put into the cooler, he dove off the boat and never looked back at it.

Okay, there was another one! Like I said, this was all Creaturemaster's idea. So if you want to thank anyone for the idea, thank them. I hope you liked it, and review if you did! :) Bye!


End file.
